


Ilusion

by A (AILiSeki)



Category: A Series of Unfortunate Events - Lemony Snicket
Genre: Dubious Consent, Other, Plot What Plot, Psychological Torture, look away, mentions of Lemony/Beatrice, mentions of Lemony/Ellington, nothing good happens here, shapeshifting!Bombinating Beast, tiny mention of Lemony/Bertrand
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-01
Updated: 2019-07-01
Packaged: 2020-06-02 09:14:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19438417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AILiSeki/pseuds/A
Summary: Beatrice was there, and if Beatrice was there everything would be alright.





	Ilusion

**Author's Note:**

> This is pointless and a bad idea but I wrote it so I am posting it

Her lips tasted a little like root beer and a lot like her, a taste he hadn’t had for fifteen years and counting. Lemony sighed in happiness before trying it again, and there she still was, whole, perfect. His hand caressed her soft and dark curls as the kiss became heated.

He had smoked two cigarettes and drank a bit too much that night. The words had just not been coming and Lemony couldn’t take that, he couldn’t take being unable to do the single thing he had to do in this world. But now he wasn’t alone in the dusty and dimly lit room. Beatrice was there, and if Beatrice was there everything would be alright.

Lemony took a moment to just look at her and record in his memory the image of her. She had gained some weight since he last saw her, and a few new lines of age decorated her face. They all really weren’t getting any younger. He had always thought Beatrice was beautiful, but right now she was much more. She was happy. He knew she was, not only by the slight curve of her lips, but also because for the first time since they were children he was seeing her without those bags under her eyes. That only made her even more beautiful.

Beatrice took his jacket off, and started slowly undoing his buttons. Usually Lemony would just let her, but usually was not after fifteen years of abstinence. So he gently pushed her hands away and started working on her dress.

“Eager, huh?” She whispered, and then giggled.

Yes, he was eager. That could be his last chance with her, for all he knew. She let him open the dress down to her waist.

Beatrice only giggled when she lied.

Something invisible seemed to change. Something was wrong. Beatrice was dead. Beatrice was dead and the eyes of the woman in front of him darkened and Lemony suddenly felt very, very cold.

“No.”

The fake Beatrice giggled.

“What is wrong, Sour One?” They asked in Beatrice’s voice. It was exactly her voice, but it was not how she spoke. It was wrong.

That was all wrong. Lemony had almost let himself be undressed by the one in front of him. They were half undressed themself, a thin lacy bra the only thing covering Beatrice’s breasts.

Lemony knew more or less how it worked. They needed to touch the person first, to then be able to mimic them perfectly, down to each hair. They must have met Beatrice not long before her death. A headache started forming.

“Yeah.” They said, as if reading his mind. “I met her before she had the baby. Nice girl.” Giggling. “Why are you hesitating? Don’t tell me you had truly believed Beatrice came back from her ashes just to fuck you?”

Lemony closed his eyes. Never mind what he truly believed. He never had much luck with that. He just wondered which form that beast had when they met Beatrice.

“Well, it’s almost the same thing.” They half shrugged, and got rid of the rest of their clothing.

Lemony was soon in front of Beatrice, bare, just as she was. The scar on her shoulder from the time an eagle grabbed her there, the collar bones she wished she could change, the moles and the stretch marks and the tattoo on her left ankle.

“Just as she was.” The beast said. “My cells are a time capsule for those who are gone, Lem. I can give you your last time with your beloved and it will be just like the real thing.”

“Shut your mouth!” Lemony exclaimed, looking for his coat. He needed to leave. He was too drunk for this sort of thing.

“Or maybe you want something nostalgic?”

Lemony raised his eyes in time to see Beatrice’s form darkening and changing. Part of him was relieved, but he also felt his grief strengthen, as if he was somehow losing her again.

The changing finished and the beast looked now like another woman. Taller than Lemony, she had green eyes and long dark hair. But when she smiled, his heart ached.

“Ah, childhood sweethearts.” The beast said. “You never got the chance to be what you could be, right?”

The fake Ellington looked younger than real Ellington should be. Lemony had no idea of where she lived or what she did. He hadn’t seen her in years.

She was already undressed. He didn’t want to see this.

“Stop this!” Lemony almost shouted, forgetting his own rules of not calling the attention of anyone, ever.

“I am just messing with you, Mr. Snicket. Look at me.”

“You are sick! I am not disrespecting Ms. Feint like this.” Lemony said, wishing he could just shove that creature out of his place, of his life.

“Don’t worry, I won’t tell her. It will be our little secret. Aren’t you even a bit curious on how well Ms. Feint grew?”

He wasn’t falling for that. He had his principles.

Lemony felt a pair of hands over his, over his eyes. Delicate in shape, long fingers, rough skin. They pulled his hands and when he opened his eyes, “she” was smiling at him like that.

Without a word, fake Ellington pulled Lemony in a kiss. He knew it was not Ellington, it was the beast trying to mess with his head, but it was hard to remember it when the one in front of him even smelled like Ellington.

“We could have been the best team.” “Ellington” said.

“I killed your father.” Lemony said, trying to catch his breath.

There was a sort of shine in their eyes as Lemony said it. Theirs, not Ellington. Ellington loved her father.

“Daddy had it coming.” They answered, and while it was still Ellington’s voice, those words were the beast’s. That broke the spell for a moment.

“What do you want from me?”

“The same you want from me.” They said, helping Lemony remove whatever clothing he still had on.

The beast wasn’t lying, Ellington had grown up well. This was so messed up in so many levels.

“Stop.” He held their hands. “This isn’t happening.”

“I am running out of options here.” The beast replied, with an anger that Lemony had never heard in Ellington’s voice. “I should have gotten that boy, the husband, but I didn’t have the chance to greet him.”

Lemony blushed slightly. That thing was not supposed to know about that.

They took a deep breath. “Why are you making this so hard? You hadn’t had an orgasm in years. I give you the chance to have the love of your life, your first love, and an array of people who are dear to you in case you want to indulge in some curiosity. Hell, I can even give you yourself.” And with that, the beast transformed again, until they were a perfect copy of Lemony.

Lemony watched them with disgust. “Why are you doing this? What is the point?”

The beast shrugged.

“I could say that I care about you and I want to help you cure this loneliness, but we both know it’s bullshit.”

“Then why is it?”

The beast walked towards him, until they were both impossibly and awkwardly close. “Because I know you will hate yourself in the morning.”

“Joke's on you.” Lemony said. “I will hate myself in the morning either way.”

“Ah, Lem.” The beast said. “You are already hard as a rock down there. I am gonna take care of it you like it or not.”

The beast was right, for Lemony’s dismay. Their disgusting behavior hadn’t countered the effects of Beatrice’s and Ellington’s kisses and being with them. The moment Lemony took to think of it was all it took for his clone to push him on the bed and position themselves over him.

“I will be nice and let you choose who. Just give me a name.”

“No.” Lemony said. He didn’t want this. Not really. He wanted to kick the beast, but he knew getting into physical combat with them was suicide - even in the form of any human they still had the strength of a giant sea monster.

“Do you want yourself? That’s kinky.”

“Just leave me alone.”

“It won’t happen. You either play along with me, or I will make this the most painful experience you will ever have.”

Lemony felt a shiver. This was really not only about messing with his head by confusing him anymore. They really want to hurt him in all possible ways.

“Say a name.”

Lemony said it, feeling his eyes teary.

Soon the person on top of him was Beatrice, his Beatrice. From before the wedding and the children, just the same Beatrice of their last meeting.

“Don’t cry.” She said, kissing his tears. “It will be alright, Lemony. I am here.”

“I love you, Beatrice. I’m sorry.” With that, he pulled her into a kiss.

It was working perfectly. He would hate himself much more than usual in the morning. 


End file.
